Cascading into the darkness
by BrightLiar
Summary: Cal and Gillian - Callian. Three is a crowd. Someone will end up alone; as harsh as reality may seem. Someone takes your place, and then you fade away completely. You no longer even appear as a shadow.
1. Chapter 1

Cascading into the darkness.

_Three is a crowd. Someone will end up alone; as harsh as reality may seem. Someone takes your place, and then you fade away completely. You no longer even appear as a shadow. _

Nothing. She felt nothing. The simplicity of the word was enabling her to regain a cover. A cover she couldn't bare to be unravelled. What she really wanted to ask of course was what really made that whole pot of nothing. Loneliness? Sadness? It was one big question. She was alone. Completely alone. Her best friend had found a new best friend. She didn't have the power to rise to the competition. However, if you were to say something like 'Poor old Gillian, she's all alone', that would have been enough to trigger her anger. She didn't want anyone to sympathise for the loneliness she had gained.

Wallowski. He kept falling back into her bed? His bed? Why? Not even Cal could answer that one. He knew that Gillian had a strong feeling against Wallowski, but she always forgave him. Always. She was his best friend. She made him happy. Happy is a simple word, yet its realistic. He just had one problem: he couldn't take his eyes of the ladies. He was a womaniser.

"Oi Gill, you seen Wallowski?", Cal asked briskly entering her office, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Why is it that Gill and Wallowski never fit well in a sentence together? That's not the worse case scenario. Imagine they were in a room _together_.

She shifted her gaze slightly. "No, I haven't. I didn't even know she was in the office", she replied diverting her gaze to land upon his. Such small words can lead to a thick atmosphere. Now, and only now could he see the truth behind those words.

He pointed his finger into her direction and glided his tongue across his top lip before replying, "You gotta stop doing that". She remained silent. Barriers up. Her cover was becoming tighter.

She couldn't stand times like these. She seen him studying her harder so he could regain a clearer read on her. He had nothing else. She was a good liar. Or maybe it wasn't that she was a good liar, maybe the words once written by himself were finally releasing a meaning, 'Let me be clear. I understand very little, least of all the people closest to me'. Their gazes broke swiftly as the door to her office swung open.

"Detective Wallowski here. She's waiting in your office", Loker said as he was playing with some new gadget in his hands. Cal sped up his pace as he began the route back to his office without a single word.

"Oh Lightman's in a bad mood.", Loker murmured to himself oblivious to the expression on Gillian Foster's face.

Everything was falling back into the same routine. She would have to forgive him, once again. She didn't have the strength to fight against him. Five hours left of the working day. Five hours left of Wallowski and Cal. Five hours left of working alone. All alone. Cal was oblivious to everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Cascading into the darkness.

_Three is a crowd. Someone will end up alone; as harsh as reality may seem. Someone takes your place, and then you fade away completely. You no longer even appear as a shadow. _

She failed to occupy herself any longer. Any trace of any object reminded her of him. She needed to see him, to close the harshness of the atmosphere. Well, until the next time anyway. The realization of what was really happening between the pair seemed so far away. Yes she would argue that they were simply nothing more than just friends, but Cal was slightly different. However, every opinion had the same output; they were terrified of the consequences of wrapping up in love.

He was scared. She was petrified. They were the victims of a complicated relationship. Wallowski was the wall blocking them. Yet, that wasn't really really the problem. The real problem was the fear of rejection. To be rejected was one thing, but to be rejected by your best friend was a totally different feeling. The confidence to say those three words seemed so distant. Impossible to reach.

He flung open the door to see Wallowski leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. He flung the door shut behind him and perched himself on his chair behind the barrier of his desk. Levelling his feet to the edge of his desk he waited for her to respond. She didn't.

"Detective", he licked his lips and raised his eyebrows before gesturing his hands.

She neared his desk and put on her stern face. She didn't take a seat, she wouldn't near his level.

"Uh oh", he replied studying her features. He clasped his hands together before jumping out of his seat and joining her round the other side of the desk.

"I need help with a case", she blurted out as he neared her face. He was invading her space and she hated it.

There was more to it. It didn't really take a genius to work that one out. Her posture and the sternness of her emotion was enough to reveal that. He waited impatiently for the next part of the sentence. The sentence that would reveal all.

"Gillian can't work this case though", her sentence was blunt. To leave Cal Lightman confused was something that he hated. So many questions that he wanted answered. Now, for Gillian not to able to work this case meant some sort of danger? Maybe it was too personal?

"Whys that?", Cal was unaware of how close he was to Wallowski. Unaware of how close their lips were.

Gillian stood at the entrance to his office door to see them both looking at her with guilty faces. She attempted to say sorry. She gazed at them both for a little longer. She left. She found them guilty, but they were guilty for different reasons.


	3. Chapter 3

Cascading into the darkness

_Three is a crowd. Someone will end up alone; as harsh as reality may seem. Someone takes your place, and then you fade away completely. You no longer even appear as a shadow. _

To say that Gillian had got the wrong idea would be true. To say that she thought Cal and Wallowski were together would be true. Gillian was fine. Now, that was the lie. She was most definitely not fine. To contemplate on her true emotions would be dangerous. Once again she felt used. Used as a best friend. Pondering upon the pro's and the con's of losing Cal as a best friend was nothing but the killing of her.

He could feel the thumping of her heart. He knew how she would be fighting those emotions away. She wouldn't even be looking back. There was a dwelling battle between his old friend and his new friend. You know, if only Gillian were to realise who won his battle then she may reconsider how she looks at things. But that seemed like a distinct possibility.

"Uh oh", he repeated from the conversation earlier. They still remained close. Very close. He brought his index finger to the edge of her nose and pointed. He was out to intimidate.

"There's something you ain't sayin'. Why can't Gill work this case?", Wallowski could see his eyes beaming onto hers. She sure felt intimidated. Still, she kept her face emotionless.

Gillian arrived back to the safety of her office. Slowly. Reflecting on what she saw was killing her. To someone else it felt like nothing, but to her she felt everything. She even felt waves of jealousy slowly rising to the shallow depths of her inner mind. He'd found a replacement. To think of a life with Wallowski involved felt strange. It felt like there would be no secrets. She knew what would happen. At first it would be awkward. Then, slowly someone would fade away. Gillian would fade away. The black hole was out to swallow her.

Disrupting her from her thoughts, she gazed to her office door to see Torres lurking by the entrance.

"Loker needs help with a case and", Ria reached the middle of the sentence and stopped. Looking at her boss, edges of worry scattered across her features.

"You okay?", she didn't want to pester. In fact, she knew she shouldn't have asked. So when Gillian shrugged it off claiming she was fine, Torres was made to believe the lie.

It had been moments since Wallowski left. Cal Lightman was truly stuck on choices. Feet perched on his desk - mirroring his earlier actions – he flicked through the case file and began to read. This case would leave him restless.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This has been left for too long! Blame my school work. It hates me. Plus, I have loads of other things to be doing! Blah blah blah. I know you really didn't want to know that! Oh, and I have terrible writer's block. So I apologize in advance for this crappy chapter and er yeah. Anyway, should be a lot up this week, as I have a week off! Thank you for reviewing guys!

Cascading into the darkness

_Three is a crowd. Someone will end up alone; as harsh as reality may seem. Someone takes your place, and then you fade away completely. You no longer even appear as a shadow. _

Images were dancing through her mind, delicately swaying. She wouldn't dare pounce upon the unwanted images. Images of them. It would be dangerous, almost tormenting. There was no real boundary as to where the images divided themselves. She just had to hope. Maybe in time she would just get use to the images, or maybe she wouldn't. Maybe, it would be the killing of her.

Through the closing of his eyes, he pursued on gaining the best possible results. It had him itching his head, rubbing his eyes, and quite possibly wearing his over sized glasses. Yet, he wasn't going to give up. After all, he had to get to the bottom of this.

Bracing herself as she walked down the halls she sighed. If only things could have been clearer in her mind. That seemed far from possible. This really was doomsday. Cal and Wallowski. She might have joked that Christmas had came early, but that wouldn't have been funny. She didn't trust Wallowski. However, it didn't really spring to mind that it could have been the green-eyed monster plotting against her. It seemed that jealously was also dangerous.

Hearing the patter of her heals strolling towards his office, he slammed the folder shut before shoving it in his draw. She was too quick. He was too slow. Her eyes followed the brown paper folder as it crept it's way into the top draw of his desk.

"What's that", she asked with hesitation to her speech pattern, and a small rise of her index finger pointing in the direction to where the folder once was.

Remaining his slouchy posture he studied her features, carefully. He perched his lips together and sliced his tongue around them.

"A file". It was blunt, but it kept him from further danger. It gave him time to expand on the cover up that he would use. He saw the annoyed expression spreading across her beautifully structured face. A small sigh escaped her lips as she rolled her eyes and quickly cocked her head to one side.

"I know it's a file Cal", she replied in an almost retired tone. She knew he was hiding something. It was obvious. She hated it when he lied to her. She really hated it.

"That is top secret luv, if I told ya i'd have to kill ya", he replied shifting his posture before settling back down into the comfort of his chair.

They both felt the uneasiness. It was deadly. The danger was calling. She could identify him in a single snap.

"You know I know your hiding something right?", she neared him whilst placing a hand securely on her hip, gaining her some sort of strength to her posture.

"Yup". There he went again. The blunt responses. She arrived at the edge of his desk and slowly lowered her hands to rest on the flat surface.

"You know, I can just walk over there and get the file myself". She used her hands to gesture to the folder whilst choosing her words, and once curling the fingertips around her palm when finishing.

"Oh aye, have to get through me first darlin'. You know feel free to do so and all that", he replied in a flirtatious tone. Resting his elbows on the sides of his chair, he clasped his fingers together.

"Your not funny Cal", slipping out a small smile she managed to compose her gaze upon him.

"Didn't say I was luv". His eyebrows were raised and he held the gaze between them. Frightened who would let go first. He couldn't afford a single second to lose.

He hoped that she wouldn't retrieve the file. He hoped that she would never find out. Yet, Gillian Foster was someone who could be very intrigued. She could just be inches away from the truth without even realizing it. Alec Foster would be the killing of Cal Lightman, whether he knew it or not.


End file.
